Somewhere in the Future
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: During a meeting in the Palace, one of the Pharaoh's closet guardians attacks unexpectedly throwing the Queen into a different world. Fluff & love ensues. Atem & OC for a start ,Yusei & OC I do not own yugioh DM or 5D's , all credit to Kazuki Takahashi
1. Meeting Yusei

YGO DM x 5DS

In the palace in Ancient Egypt, Sitting on his throne was Pharaoh Atem who was speaking to his royal guard about boosting the security , to the right of him sat his Queen , who was also for the first time, in a long time was joining in on the conversation. Just as the Pharaoh had given the orders to go out & deploy the guards at the appropiate positions, Isis mentioned that she could sense an evil presence the was near by , standing around the Pharaoh & Queen the Sacred Guardians prepared for attack but unbeknownst to them one among them had been taken over & unfortunately it was the one who was the closest to the Pharaoh , a priest by the name of Mahad "Hello Pharaoh" said Mahad in a evil voice "so we meet again" "Mahad! What us wrong with you ? Snap out of it" "I dont think that is Mahad , Atem" said Seto "he has been taken over by an evil spirit" "Shada you use the M,Key to look in to his spirit & Seto you use the Millenium rod to pull the spirit out" "Yes Pharaoh" said both men at the same time . In doing so they found that former person that had taken over Mahad was none other than Atems Uncle Akandin who had grown jealous of Atem for suceeding the throne before his son. "How did you get back here Aknadin & why would you take over..." before Atem could finish his sentence Aknadin had forced Mahad to fire a beam of light from the middle of his M. Ring which was aimed directly at Atem himself , seeing what was about to happen Loretta threw herself in front of the beam as it hit her she disappeared "NOOO! Loretta , Aknadin, what have you done!" Atem yelled at the spirit with a growl "I was aiming at you Pharaoh!" spat Aknadin "but your Queen got in the way, now you will never see her again, Mwa hahahahaha"

Somewhere in the future

"Woah that was weird, where am i" said Loretta to herself , she had ended up in what she believed to be a town but it wasnt like she was use to , it was cold & raining, something that rarely happened in Egypt . To top it off she was in different clothes, feeling her head she noticed her crown was missing too " _I sware i was wearing that a minute ago...or was I"_ she thought sadly. Suddenly unfamiliar sound hit her ears, she didnt know what it was but noticed she was standing near a road , in the distance she could see what looked like two dragons flying along " _I better hide_ " thought Loretta as she got off the road and found a small gap between two buildings. She waited & waited & eventually the sound got closer , poking her head out just enough to see what the strange noise was , she saw that it was some sort of funny looking bike but these boys seemed to be dueling on them " _how strange... & yet fasinating" _thought Loretta , the first bike to zoom past was a beautiful red colour & the rider was in a red helmet & wore a blue jacket with orange lumps on his shoulder & elbow , had a strange yet beautiful pure white & sky blue dragon that flew above him.

Thinking that the coast was clear , Loretta decided to sneak out of her hiding spot to try & find abit more shelter but unfortunately for her she was spotted by the boy on the red bike in his review mirror "Hey what was that...Hold on crow i thought i saw something" said the boy in the red helmet as he screeched on his brakes "Yusei...are you ok , what is it" said the other boy in the blue helmet "I thought i saw a girl" "It was probably just your imagination, come on yuse' lets get back to dueling , it was your move" "No im going back" said Yusei turning his bike around " _who was that girl...its no one ive ever seen before"._ Right at the wrong time Loretta decide to move where she was hiding "Hey!" " _Oh no ive been caught"_ thought Loretta as her heart started racing "Im sorry if i startled you...are you ok...My names Yusei...dont worry i wont hurt you" "Hello Yusei...I-im Loretta" said Loretta shivering "I-im rrr-eally c-cold, im not use to w-weather like t-this" "Oh my goodness here take my jacket...there we go" he said as he took his jacket off & put it over her shoulders "Thank you s-so much Y-yusei" "We need to get you to somewhere warm , come on our hideout isnt far from here , i will walk you" "That is very kind of you but i need to be getting home..." "I forgot to ask , where are you from...Ive never seen you before, you dont even look like any of the girls i went to school with" "thats because im not from here , i am the Queen of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh & somehow i was sent her" "Wow , no way...oh hold on a minute" said Yusei finally removing his helmet " Im sorry i forgot i had this on" " _wow he's cute"_ thought Loretta as she studied the boys features , his hair was black & spiked , much like Atem's but in a different way , on the bigger spikes he had yellow streeks , also much like Atem he had narrowed eyes but his were Sapphire Blue much like Loretta's , "Hello...Um Loretta, are you ok"upon hearing her name she shook her head snapping her out of the daydream she was having "Um...yea im ok , im just abit tired" "its ok we nearly to our hideout anyway" said Yusei as they came around the corner to a huge building that looked like it was being used as a construction site "I know this wont be what you are used to but its home for us & its a nice warm dry place" "Thank you for looking after me Yusei , it is very kind of you" "I dont mean to sound rude but you kind of remind me of my Mother, she died when i was very young" "Oh im so sorry..." said Loretta putting her hand on Yusei's shoulder & then taking it off "Its ok , i have two step brothers who ive been growing up with, so im luck to have some family...I surpose" finally they had arrived , Yusei stepped infront of Loretta to open the door for her "Ladies first" he said with a short bow "thank you...this place is nice , its alot bigger on the inside than i thought" "Me & my friends have live here for ages" said Yusei as he pushed his D-Runner through the door & into the garage. "What is that thing Yusei" said Loretta witha puzzled look on her face "Its what we call a Duel runner , its a motor bike that we use to play a game called Duel monsters on" "Oh so is that how you summoned that big white dragon i saw you with earlier" "Yes thats right , that is the Star dust dragon , its my favourite card".

Just as Loretta was getting comfortable her stomach growled which caused a red tinge to form on her cheek's "Oh i am so sorry Yusei , im really hungry, i havent had anything to eat for a long time" "I will get something for you, find yourself a seat" said Yusei as he cleared some space on the couch "Thank you, i hope im not imposing on you" "No its fine , who knows what condition you would be in if i hadnt found you" "Yes that true but i really must get back to Atem..." said Loretta looking at the ring on her hand "Hold on a minute...did you say Atem as in Pharaoh Atem?" "yes i did...why?" "I think i know him...We met one day, he dueled by my side along with another duelist to defeat some evil dude who wanted to take ove the world" "Yes he is good like that , he is very loyal to anyone who he knows is good but watch out if your not" said Loretta with a giggle "Yes i definitely noticed that , i wouldnt want to be on the bad side of him" said yusei letting out a chuckle...oh by the way here is some food for you". After Loretta had eaten, her & Yusei were getting to know each other abit better , a group of voices were herd "Hey i can hear someone comming" "Oh good now you can meet my friends , you will like them i know you will, hold on i will be back in a minute , i need to let them k now you are here" said Yusei as he went out the door "Hey Yus' whatcha doin" said Crow "What happened to that girl you met?" "You met a girl Yusei!" said Jack looking surprised with his mouth hanging open "Yes i did but shes no ordinary girl she's actually a Queen so mind your manners both of you" "Oh my goodness Yusei , ive always dreamed of being a Princess" "I dont think it works like that Akiza" said Yusei shaking his head & opening the door "Everyone i would like you to meet Loretta, Loretta these are my friends Crow, Akiza & Jack" pointing to his friend respectively "Hi Loretta, its nice to meet you" said Akiza "likewise" said Loretta nodding her head " _Wow she is really pretty_ " whispered Jack before recieving an elbow to the ribs by his brother " _Yes & she is also the wife of Pharaoh Atem_" whispered Yusei out the corner of his mouth hopping Loretta wouldnt hear him. Being so surprised at what Yusei had just said all of their faces went blank like they had seen a ghost "Woah no way!" the all said at once "He's a Legend" "Is everything ok Yusei" said Loretta as she wonder what was going on in the door way "Yea fine i was just telling my friends about you & the Pharaoh, of course" "Are we allowed to come in Yus' we would like to get to know your new friend abit better" "I dont see why not but behave, Im looking at you Jack" "What? I didnt do anything" "So what is it like livin in Egypt Loretta" said Akiza as she took a seat next to Loretta " Egypt is really beautiful you would like it but its really hot, so alot of people wear white & light colours , alot different to what im wearing now" said Loretta as she looked down at herself who was wearing a blue & white borded singlet top , a short dark blue skirt & Black strappy sandals "I love your shoes" thank you...they are about the only thing that came with me when i got sent here, i lost my crown & the beautiful long dress that i was wearing" said Loretta looking abit disappointed "Right thats it! Come on you guys we need to find a way to get Loretta home" "But how are we going to do that we dont even know how she got here in the first place" said crow scratching his head "Maybe i can come up with something , last time i recall. I used the power of the crimson dragon & my D-Runner..." "maybe it would be best to start again in the morning..." said Jack "Oh why is that..."said Yusei looking confused as well . No one said anything except Jack who motioned to Loretta with his eyes "oh man...she must have been exhausted...you guys better go so she can rest...we will meet back here in the morning" "Ok nite Yusei" said his friends as they walked out

The next morning Loretta awoke not remembering where she was, even though when she fully woke up she could hear the sound of a motor running " _What in the name of Ra is that"_ letting her curiosity get the better of her & getting up to see what was going on, it was Yusei he was doing something with his bike "Morning Yusei" said Loretta as she stuck her head in the workshop door "Good morning , Loretta , sleep well?" said Yusei as he carried on working on his bike "Not too bad but i did have a weird dream" "Oh?..." "never mind" said Loretta looking embarassed " _I cant tell Yusei that i like him, i know Jack feels the same...i have to keep it to myself"_ "Hey...Um Loretta...are you ok" said Yusei as he came up & stood near her without her noticng "Oh! Yusei you gave me a freight" taking her hands in his "I want to help you get home Loretta, no matter what!" said Yusei as a bright red glow came from under his sleeve "What is that!" "you know how i said yesterday that i had the power of the Crimson dragon, well...its a long story but one day out of know where i got this symbol on my arm & so did some of my friends & it has been helping me ever since" "Wow that is really amazing" "so how about it? Wanna go? We need to take my D-runner out on the street first before we can do anything" "Ok, thank you so much for all the help you have given me Yusei, it is very kind of you" said Loretta . Getting out of the building & out onto the street it was finally time for Yusei to test out his plan "Come on, get on it wont hurt you, i know your not use to this sort of thing where you are from but its our only hope" "this is so weird , im only used to riding a horse". As both of them got on Yusei reved his engine & rode off , after traveling for a minute so Yusei pushed down his sleeved , raising his arm to the air he called upon the Crimson dragon "Please Crimson , i need your help , please assist me in getting the Queen back to where she belongs". As Yusei finished his sentence the bright red Dragon roared creating a blinding light , with neither of them being able to see Yusei kept on ahead untill...Yes! he had done it , feeling the softness on the sand under his bike tyre he put on the brakes making the bike half skid around "Woah...So this is Egypt" "I cant believe it im home" said Loretta as she jumped onto Yusei hugging him, taking a step back Yusei had a look at Loretta, she looked totally different , her singlet top & short skirt had turned into a beautiful long white & dark blue dress that nearly reached the ground " _wow , Jack was right, she is beautiful"_ thought Yusei as he watched her long black hair flow in the breeze "Do you want to come & meet Atem again Yusei" "Are you sure its ok " "As long as long you stay with me you will be fine" said Loretta as she came closer to him , giving him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush "What was that for?" "If it wasnt for you i wouldnt have gotten home, i know ive said this to you alot but...Thank you" "It was no problem at all , can i leave my bike here" "It should be ok , the palace is just there " said Loretta as she moved out of the way so Yusei could see past her "Wow are you serious!" said Yusei not believing his eyes "Yea come on" said Loretta taking his hand

At the Palace on the same day Atem still sat on his throne mourning the loss of his Queen, it was very hard for him knowing that she had risked her own life for his & he didnt even know where she was, being lost in his own thoughts he didnt hear Mahad approach "Excuse me, my Pharaoh" said Mahad kneeling "Um...Atem...Sire..." "...Oh Mahad , im sorry i was busy thinking is everything ok" "I was just comming to ask you the same thing , you have been in the same place since Loretta disappeared" "I know , i cant stop thinking about her, she risked her own life for mine, Mahad" "She was very brave" "Yes, she was ,What am i going to do , I need her by my side...I miss her so much" he said as he closed his eyes letting tears roll down his face . Stepping up next to his throne Mahad put his hand on Atems shoulder "Im sure she will be fine Atem" "Thank you Mahad, you have always been there for me " "I vowed to protect you from the day you became Pharaoh & after all we are friends arent we" "You are right & I thank you for that" Just as Atem was starting to think he would never see Loretta again , a loud announcement was made by the head guard "Tell the Pharaoh the Queen has returned" "What!" said both Mahad & Atem at the same time , not believing their ears "Come Mahad we must go & see, this way quickly" said Atem as he got up & took off running "Atem wait" said Mahad as he caught up with what was going on & then started running himself "Here , Mahad" said Atem as he found a balcony to look out off "The guards were right but who is that with her" "I can not believe it...Yusei" "Who?" said Mahad looking confused "He is a friend i met up with a long time ago" "Do you want to go down & meet them" "Already there" called Atem from along the hallway " _What? How did he...never mind..._ Comming"

Outside the Palace  
"Here we are , home sweet home...I wonder where everyone is" "woah, so this is Atems Palace" "yup sure is, come on" "Halt! Step away from the Queen" said a mans voice "Ra, is that you..." said Loretta smirking "How did you know..." "Ra...Its ok he's a friend , Ramses this is Yusei hes the one that helped me get home" "Um...Hi , its nice to meet you" said Yusei putting out his hand "Likewise " said Ramses shaking his hand "Where is At..." before she could finish her sentence Atem was standing not to far from where they were "...Loretta" said Atem looking up "...Atem" said Loretta as she ran & jumped into Atems arms as they embraced each other "Im so glad you are safe...Ive missed you so much" said Atem as he started to cry again "Im glad to be back , but i wouldnt have gotten here if it wasnt for Yusei" half letting go of Loretta but with his arm still around her waist, walking up to him with his hand out "Thank you for bringing her back Yusei, its nice to see you again" "Its nice to see you again too Pharaoh...What a beautiful palace" "Thank you but you can call me Atem, i dont mind" "Would you like to stay with us Yusei" "Im sorry Loretta , i have to go back i have a duelling competition on tomorrow " "Thats ok & good luck" "Thank you My Queen " said Yusei as he picked up her hand & kissed it "It was nice meeting you again Atem" "Like wise Yusei & dont forget to believe in the heart of your cards" "Dont worry i wont" "Come on Mahad you can come with me to walk Yusei back to his bike, you go back inside Atem...i wont be long" said Loretta as she kissed Atems cheek "ok but be careful, you look after her Mahad" "I will Atem, no matter what". "Are you two comming or not" called Yusei from about 20 paces away "Come on Mahad". As they finally arrived at Yusei's bike Loretta knew it was time to say goodbye , she didnt want to but knew she had to "Mahad, could you just stay back abit , i want to talk to Yusei privately" "Thats fine i will just stay here" said Mahad as he turned his back , now being able to watch the Pharaoh as well "Hey Yusei" said Loretta walking over to him "I have something i want to tell you..." "What is it Loretta I..." before he had finished his sentence Loretta had kissed him on the lips, hugging him at the same time "Wow, Loretta I...I love you too ' "Im sorry Yusei I shouldnt have done that but...Oh...um good luck on with your duelling" "Thank you Loretta, i will never forget you, I will come back & visit sometime, if thats ok" "After all you have done for me , you are more than welcome to come back to visit, Bye Yusei" "Bye Loretta, I will miss you" said Yusei as he put his helmet on revving up his bike "Bye" said Loretta as a tear came to her eye, watching Yusei ride off & then disappear into a flash of light.


	2. Back to the Future

Back to the future

Today was the day, after so long Loretta was going back to see Yusei, she hadnt seen him in what felt like in forever, she still remembers that fateful day that she threw herself infront of Atem to protect him only to be sent into the future, meeting Yusei. Her heart belonged to Atem & Atem only but there was something about this boy that she just couldnt get out of her head, coming through the doors of the throne room where everyone was waiting for her, she was dressed in a black singlet top, a Dark Blue jacket, which sat on her shoulders like a cape, a dark blue miniskirt, knee length black leather boots, her usual gold arm bands, Sapphire studded choker & her long black hair tide up in a ponytail. The first one to spot her was Atem, he recognized her look, it was almost the same look as what he used to wear back when he was with Yugi "Wow...Loretta, is that you" "Yep...the one & only" she said flicking her hair "i might as well be prepared this time" "You look so different..." Atem couldnt believe his eyes, here was his wife standing infront of him & he didnt recognize her "Are you ready to go Loretta" said Mahad feeling really nervous about what he was going to do to the Queen , he knew if anything went went wrong he was going to be in serious trouble especially since the Pharaoh was here watching "Im ready Mahad" "Bye Loretta...be careful" said Atem putting his hand on her shoulder "I will be fine Atem, i love you" she said placing a kiss on his lips before she disappeared " _Please come back to me in one piece"_

New Domino City

" _This place looks familiar"_ thought Loretta as she stood up, getting her bearings " _Right now to find The Satelite, i hope i remember the way"_. Walking along the streets, she carefully studied the street signs & various landmarks, she began to notice that people were looking at her, she could also hear someone wolf whistling, she couldnt tell what direction it was coming from she kept on walking when she heard a familiar voice "Loretta...Is that you..." looking around to see a tall man standing across the opposite side of the road in a long white & purple trench coat & blonde spiky hair "Jack...Hey long time do see" "Wow you are looking good" he said as he ran across the road to her "Im just on my way to see Yusei, i thought i would dress up a little" she said twirling around on the ball on her foot "Do you mind if i walk with you" "sure why not".

As Jack & Loretta walked along together they continued to talk, Jack asking her about Egypt & Loretta asking Jack about his lastest duels, some of which he lost...to Yusei "Here we are, you first" "No you go first, Yusei doesnt know im here, ive come to surprise him...You didnt forget it was his Birthday did you..." "Um...No" said Jack as he blushed "Jack...hes your brother..." "Yea i know...great now i feel bad" he said rubbing the back of his neck as Loretta giggled. Opening the door & walking into the garage "Hey Yus' are you here..." "Jack...is that you..." "Yea, ive just come to say happy birthday" "Oh thank you..." "Whats the matter" "...I was hoping that another certain someone was going to be here..." he said as he blushed, looking down " _poor Yusei, he thinks i havent come...ooh i have an idea"_ thought Loretta as she guestered to Jack to put his hands over Yusei's eyes "Hey! Whats going on! Jack what the Hell are you doing!" "Just calm down, i have a surprise for you" Jack said as he notioned for Loretta to come in, taking his hands off his eyes, he opened his eyes to see Loretta standing in the door way "Loretta...woah is that you" "Happy Birthday Yusei" she said as Yusei picking her up by the waist & spinning her around "I am so happy to see you, this is the best birthday present i could have wished for" "woah, here i got you a little something" "Aww you shouldnt have..." opening up the box to find a silver cartouche with Egyptian hieroglyphics engraved on it spelling out his name "I hope you like it " "Its so nice but what does it say" "Its your name in hieroglyphs" "I love it...Thank you" said Yusei as he put the small silver chain over his head giving her a kiss on the cheek "...Oh...Im so sorry...I-I forgot that you..." "Its ok, dont worry about it Yusei, no harm done" "How is the Pharaoh..." said Jack "Yea hes good, he's been really busy lately teaching our son about being king, hes too young to tske the throne yet but in the mean time its good to teach him about everything he has know".

It had been a long day, Loretta was exhausted, she had forgotten that the time travel worn her out so much, now it was time that Jack got going saying he was meeting up with Crow somewhere, leaving Yusei & Loretta alone. "Hey Yusei is it ok if i stay here the night?" "Oh yea sure, no problem, i have a duel in the morning..." "oh?" said Loretta raising an eyebrow "Yea im teaching some young kids how to duel, they arent old enough to ride a duel runner yet but in the mean time teaching them good strategy wont hurt" "That is so kind of you" "Yea i kinda had to" "what do you mean..." "well...I kinda got into abit of trouble after you left & as community service i had to either teach a group of kids about Duelling or go to Jail, Im so sorry Loretta" giving him a hug "Hey its ok, but what did you do" "I was caught in the city, i know that doesnt sound that bad but because we are from the Satelite we arent allowed in the city & if we got caught we get severly punished" "So why did you go into the city then if you knew what the punishment was" Loretta asked trying not to upset Yusei or start an arguement "I...I went to see my Father...I havent seen him in ten years Loretta, i miss him so much" he said as tears welled up in his eyes "come on Yusei dont cry...what if i help you" "But you..." "Im not from here so i can go into the city, i will get your Father back for you..." "...I dont know...I dont want you to get caught..." "I just want to see you happy Yusei...what does your Father look like" "Thank you so much Loretta, he looks like me but without the blone streeks in his hair" "Its the least i can do for you after you looked after me , when i came here...i forgot to tell you...turn your necklace pendant over" "I said it was no problem, i couldnt just leave you out in the cold...oh" he said looking down at his necklace & turning it over "oh...more hieroglyphs...what do these ones say" "My name...I thought it would be a nice touch because we live in different times, i would put my name on the back so you would never forget me" Loretta said blushing "Thank you Loretta, i could never forget someone like you" "Thank you Yusei" "I better get to bed, i have to be up early, night Loretta, sweet dreams" "Hey Yusei..." said Loretta blushing "what is it...everything o-" he said as he was cut off & surprised as Loretta had stepped forward & kissed him "I hope you had a good birthday" said Loretta leaving Yusei feeling overwhelmed "I did...thank you... _aah that felt so good, she is so beautiful" "_ sweet dreams Yusei".

The next morning

Loretta awoke to hear Yusei revving the engine on his duel runner, he was getting it ready to take to show the group of kids, but something was wrong, just when he thought he had it going right the engine would stop, he did this afew times cursing at every failed attemp, "Morning Yusei...everything ok" Loretta said coming around & leaning against the door frame "Oh...Im sorry if i woke you, my duel runner isnt working like it should & i dont know whats wrong with it, i think i need to check it with my computer" he said before plugging in a cord & tapping at some keys "What does it say..." said Loretta as she watched him "oh...fewf thats good...Its says i need to put a new chip in & update the system" "What?" "Oh sorry...i forgot you dont understand any of this stuff" "See this laptop i have, well my D-Runner is just like a bigger version of my laptop, so in order to keep it going i have to every so often, replace the chips & do updates" "Oh ok...wow thats really interesting, could you imagine what Atem would say if i took something like a Laptop back with" said Loretta with a giggle, rolling her eyes at the thought of it "I...dont know if one would work back in Egypt" "Yea you are right, it would probably get all filled up with sand" "oh dear" said Yusei as he looked at Loretta & then began laughing.

After all Yusei's updates & been done it was time for him to get going, "Bye Loretta, good luck & be careful, i would never forgive myself if something happened to you" "Thank you Yusei but i will be fine...bye" she said waving as he rode off " _I better get in touch with Atem to let him know im alright, i should have done it when i got here...{Atem...can you hear me}...I hope this works"_ after a few minutes of waiting "{ _Loretta...Are you ok...whats going on}" "{Oh Thank Ra...Its so good to hear your voice, yes im fine, im going out today to find Yusei's Father}" "{its nice hearing your voice too, you gave me a fright...i was asleep & you interrupted a dream i was having}" "{Sorry Atem, i will let you get back to sleep now, but just to let you know i will be home tomorrow}" "{I miss you Loretta...i cant wait to see your beautiful face again}" "{I miss you too, sweet dreams Atem}" _Loretta thought before cutting the mind link off " _Now back to business, i need to get over to New Domino city...I said i would find Yusei's Father & I never make a promise i cant keep" _

New Domino City

Making her way around the city Loretta could see the amount of destruction with every corner she turned, i wasnt looking good, any chance she had of finding Yusei's Father alive was looking slim, she didnt want to let him down, she had a promise to keep & keep it she would. Just when she thought this couldnt get any worse a strange yet familiar sound hit her ears, she had heard this sound before the last time she visited but didnt get the chance to ask Yusei what it was, Sudden a loud voice was heard "Excuse Me Young Lady, what do you think you are doing here" turning around to see a man in a helmet sitting on a motorbike "oh im sorry sir, i was looking for someone" said Loretta innocently "you know your not ment to be on this side, dont you" " no i didnt because im not from around here" "Oh, what is your name" he said taking of his helmet & getting off his bike "My name is Loretta" "Oh its a pleasure to meet you, Im officer Trudge" putting his hand out, shaking his hand "the pleasure is all mine, Trudge" "Who might it be you be looking for?" "Someone by the name of Yukia Fudo?" "Oh yes i knew him, his son & I arent on very good terms" " _Oh no i feared that_...what do you mean knew?" "Didnt you know...there was an explosion at the Ener-D tower & yukia never made it out" he said putting his helmet to his chest "oh dear, poor Yusei, how come he didnt know about it" "Im sorry, i dont know..." "well...would you be able to tell me where the tower used to be, there must be something there i can take back to Yusei" "See the big pile of rubble at the end of this street, that is the old Ener-D tower"he said pointing "oh dear, what a mess, how am i going to find anything in that" "I think you will find that everything got destroyed, but good luck...by the way you can call me Tetsu, Trudge is a surname" "Oh...thank you Tetsu, see you" she said as she walked away " _What am i going to tell Yusei now...I said i would bring his father back to him...aww poor Yusei hes going to be so heartbroken"._

At the Ener-D tower

"Wow no wonder no one survived, this place is a mess, i have to start looking around for clues" walking around & climbing over the big pile of huge stone slabs, Loretta searched & searched, minutes passed turning into hours. Two hours later just as Loretta had given up hope & was about to start heading back something caught Loretta's eye, something sparkly, upon further investigation she found it was a dog tag necklace with a name faintly engraved on it "would you look at that" said Loretta to herself as she picked it up wiping the dust off "i better get back to Yusei"

~Time jump to back at the Satelite~

" _This was a good find, i hope Yusei is at home..._ Hey Yusei...are you here" no reply, stepping through the door she found Yusei laying on his back fast asleep with something over his ears. Quietly walking up to him & removing said things from his ears she tried again "Hey Yusei,wake up ive got a surprise for you" "Hmm...ha...wha...Oh Loretta its you, how did you get on, did you find my dad" "Well um...no, Yusei...I ran into Officer Trudge & he told me a really sad story..." "Oh no..." said Yusei knowing what was coming "Hes dead isnt he..." his eyes welling up with tears "Im afraid so Yusei, im so sorry" she said sitting down on the edge of the bed pulling him into a hug "I search for as long as i could, but i did find something" pulling a necklace out of her jacket pocket "Hey, i recognize that" he said starting to cheer up "Can i see it please Loretta" "Sure, its yours" "Wow, i remember dad wearing this...Oh yes there it is" he said as he traced a finger over the engraved Y.U.K.I.A F. "Thank you so much Loretta, im sad i lost my Father but now i finally have something to remember him by" he said slipping the necklace over his head "Now i have my two favourite people closest to my heart" "Aww...that is beautiful Yusei...oh man i nearly forgot, i have to go back now" "Im going to miss you, Loretta" "I will miss you too, but i will come back to see you, next time you have a duel on just let me know & i will come & watch" "But how can i do that...?" "all you have to do is think about me first...then starting thinking of what you are going to say & i will hear you" "Wow...is that it?" "Yea i spoke to Atem this morning doing that exact same thing...wait till i get back then i will talk to you" "Do you need my help to get back" "Not this time" she said pulling the out of her pocket "Woah what is that" "Its what sent me here in the first place, but i better get going, Mahad is probably having a fit looking for it" she said with a giggle "Are you sure your going to be ok" "I will be fine...bye Yusei & thank you for everything" she said giving him a kiss on his cheek before she disappeared "Bye Loretta... _I love you"_

Back at the Palace

Atem was busy having an afternoon meeting, he was just finishing up talking & was about to dismiss everyone when a bright yellow light appeared in the middle of the room "Oh no now what" said Atem as he got up from his throne "Um...Pharaoh you might want to take back that statement" said Mahad as he could see the outline of a person started to appear. materializing infront of Atem & the royal court Loretta stood as everyone watch what she had left in starting to turn into a mid-length sapphire Blue dress & her boots disappearing & turning into black strapy sandals "Woah...wont be doing that for a while" she said to herself as she waited for the room to stop spinning, feeling someone touching her arm she relaxed to see that it was Atem "Loretta...Thank Ra your back...Are you ok" "Um...Yea..." she said still holding her head with one hand "Mahad...This belongs to you...sorry" "Oh...My , ive been looking everywhere for it" "How was Yusei, anyway" "hes been in abit of trouble but long story short I found out that his Father had been killed in a big explosion but managed to find something in the wreckage...A necklace with his Fathers name on it" "oh that is so sad, i feel bad for Yusei he's a nice guy" "Yes he is" said Loretta blushing "oh that reminds me _...{Yusei...can you hear me...}"_ "Loretta, is everything ok..." "Im seeing if i can talk to Yusei through mindlink...no response yet"

In the Future

 _"{Yusei...can you hear me...}"_ waking up in fright "Loretta , where are you...oh thats right... _{I'm here...how was your trip back}"_

Back in Egypt

 _"{Hey...it works...yea it was good, not a trip i want to take too aften though_ }" she thought giggling "Can i talk to him Loretta" "sure Atem go for it" "{... _Yusei...How are you...Its Atem..}" "{Man, im popular today , Hey Atem, im good, how's Egypt }" "{Good thank you, Loretta told us about your Father...I'm sorry for your loss, I know the pain your going through from my own experiences}"_ thought Atem as a tear came to his eye _"{Thank you Atem, I wouldnt have found out what i did without Loretta's help}" "_ I'm so proud of you" said Atem as he put his hand on Loretta's shoulder "I did what i could to help a friend... _{did you hear that}" "{I did...Thank you...Good night Loretta}" "{Good night Yusei}"_ thought both Loretta & Atem


End file.
